


You're Pretty When You Cry

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [19]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, I regret everything, I'm a terrible person, M/M, Self-Loathing, Tony and Loki ARE REALLY DEPRESSED, Why am I doing this still?, broken home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks have passed and Loki and Tony are no closer to reconciling with their child. Meanwhile, Thor and Jane have a chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Pretty When You Cry

Sigrid is two years old and Jane suspects she's starting to realize certain things. That's not good. She sighs as Thor reads her the Norse mythology book she got for her birthday. Jane goes to a different room and calls Jen.

 

"Hey Jen. It's me, Jane." Jane sighs.

"Hey. I just finished a case. What's up?" Jen asks.

"Thor and I still want to adopt."

"Even though Tony and Loki are trying to prove they can be parents?"

"Yeah, I know but Sigrid is two now and she's starting to confuse things as well as notice certain things. The other night, she asked me why she looks like Tony and Loki instead of me and Thor."

"Oh shit. Well, Loki is a mastermind and Tony is a genius..."

"Yeah."

"How have those two been doing?"

"Well they didn't lock themselves away if that's what you're asking."

"Meaning?"

"Tony still drinks his sorrows away and Loki uses sex as a grieving tool."

"Goddamn it."

 

They talked for some more and Thor walked in as they hung up. Jane looked at Thor then back at her hands.

 

"Sigrid is taking a nap." Thor said.

"I was gonna put her down." Jane forced a smile.

"Jane, what is it?"

"I just talked to Jen. That's all."

"Jane."

"I just told her we want to adopt Sigrid even though Loki and Tony are miserably trying."

"You sound like you don't want this."

 

Jane looked at Thor.

 

"I do!" Jane grabbed Thor's hand.

"But something else is bothering you." Thor pointed out.

 

Jane smiled. Thor always knew when she was feeling blue. The first time she said that phrase, he thought Loki had cursed her to be a frost giant. She laughed and explained the slang. It's been years now and Thor practically fit in although he occasionally still gets confused.

 

"It's Loki and Tony. They are trying and keep failing because Sigrid won't acknowledge the fact they're her fathers but she notices that she calls us Mommy and Daddy and knows she doesn't look like us." Jane explained.

"I don't want to destroy them but Sigrid deserves better." Thor said.

"I know."

"I love you, Jane."

"I do too."

"I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought of having a child regardless?"

 

Jane was taken back. She never really thought of having children until Sigrid. Now her and Thor want to adopt her, she has been thinking of having biological children lately but never bothered to talk about it.

 

"Why?" Jane asked.

"It's...complicated." Thor said.

 

Oh my god, Jane thought.

 

"Thor, do you want to have a baby?" Jane asked.

 

Thor doesn't answer at first.

 

"Yes." He finally says.

\------------------

Tony holds Loki as he sleeps. They've been grieving so much lately that it's wearing them out now. Loki uses sex as a grieving process and Tony drinks his sorrows away. 

 

"I love you, Loki." Tony says, not caring if Loki hears or not. "I'm sorry."

"Anthony?" Loki turns to face Tony.

"I'm sorry. Just so sorry."

"For what?"

"All this. Not being the husband you needed. For being a drunk. I'm basically my father."

"You did the best you could. I withdrew from you and Sigrid. Then when things got better, I made them worse."

"Loki, don't do that."

"I love you, Anthony."

"I love you too."

 

Loki and Tony laid in each other's arms for a few more moments before Loki spoke up again.

 

"It's over, isn't it?" Loki bit his lip.

"What is?" Tony asked, holding Loki tighter.

"Sigrid. We're not her parents anymore."

"Loki, don't be like that. It will be okay. Just takes time."

"You don't know that."

"I promise. It'll be okay."

 

Loki laid his head on Tony's chest, trying to hide the tears as he forced himself to believe Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize it has been like FOUR MONTHS SINCE I'VE WRITTEN A STORY FOR THIS SERIES AND I GREATLY APOLOGIZE.
> 
> Also suggestions are welcomed for future chapters/stories :D


End file.
